<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>虹（三）Part.1 by Blumenkranz1007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374691">虹（三）Part.1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007'>Blumenkranz1007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>我兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>虹（三）Part.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>该来的总会来的。<br/>他们第一次phone sex的那天，金主找了一个张艺兴空闲的下午，自己也忙完工作到了半夜。<br/>电话里金主一直体贴的照顾着他的感受，可他除了紧张以外没有任何感觉，他在被窝里换了各种姿势，连平时最能给他带来快感的跪趴也完全不管用，嘴里呜呜的叫着，两条腿都跪麻了，折腾出了一身汗，他甚至能感觉到自己的汗水顺着大腿根流到床单上。<br/>直到最后，他也没能高潮，金主却一直安慰他，告诉他憋着对身体不好，挂上电话要他自己试着射出来。<br/>果真，挂了电话，他一点也不紧张了，在极其放松的状态下到达了高潮。他又羞又气，这实在太丢人了，怎么打着电话就不行了呢，自己真没用。但后来金主每天晚上都锲而不舍的给他打电话，一次不行，两次三次总行了吧，他也慢慢适应了做这种事情，每天不和金主搞一两次就睡不着觉，可再怎么样，也隔了一根电话线，他想见到金主人。<br/>“你能不能飞纽约来一趟啊？”<br/>金主说。<br/>“不行，我有行程的。”<br/>“你什么时候能回国？”<br/>张艺兴问。<br/>“大概在冬天吧。”<br/>他知道金主每天工作很忙，白天根本顾不上他，只有晚上忙完才有空跟他说说话。金主也是这样想的，既然见不到人，那就只能在睡觉之前打打电话，既然不能睡在一起，能在电话里装作操他也行。只有到了晚上，他才是完全属于他的，白天他拥有的只有数不清的文件和开不完的会。<br/>而这样的恋爱模式，久而久之必然会出现问题。<br/>比如他要求张艺兴在高潮的时候一定要喊着自己的名字，有时候想他了，也不管他在做什么，是不是在公共场合，就要他立刻躺到床上去想着自己开始自慰。他自己心里那块缺口也越来越难以被填满，在只有他一个人的半夜里紧紧抱着被子。他想金主，他想身边有个实实在在的，有温度的人，只要抱住就不撒手。和金主打电话也越来越能进入状态，脑袋里想想那些画面自己就射了。<br/>“你最喜欢哪座城市？”<br/>“我喜欢LA。”<br/>“我在LA操你。”<br/>“我想带你去电影院，找个没人的角落，边看电影边给你口交。<br/>想跟你手牵手在纽约的大街上接吻，在湿漉漉的小巷里把你按在墙上干。”<br/>这都是金主给他讲过的情话。有时候他觉得金主有人格分裂，白天冷的要命，自己都发情了，金主也不理他，到了晚上就像变了个人，什么话也说的出来。<br/>可就算是这样，他也很喜欢金主，他是个很容易满足的人。<br/>有一天下午，他想金主想得厉害，坐在作曲室里的凳子上就开始隔着衣服摸自己，摸摸自己的肚子，摸摸腰，摸到胸口两块软软的肉就开始揉起来，揉了两下，他发现自己射了。<br/>好想让金主摸自己啊。<br/>他把过程写了个小作文发给了金主，想着金主这时候也快睡了，终于能陪自己聊会儿天。没想到那天金主太累了，睡得早，没看见他的消息，他干等了一下午。<br/>直到晚上他才收到金主的回复，没想到金主只问了一句：<br/>“你白天怎么了？”<br/>还能怎么了，当然是想你了。<br/>“你自己看看你都说了些什么啊。”<br/>张艺兴气的把金主设置成了免打扰。<br/>身体被摸一下就想要，还不是金主害的。<br/>他是个感情极其丰富强烈的人，这也是他谈恋爱之后才发现的。心里有什么情绪都想讲给那个人听，在外面什么都能忍，在那个人面前就像变了个人，矫情的要死，矫情的连他自己都嫌弃自己。可是没办法啊，太喜欢那个人了，就好像咽了二十多年从自己嘴里打掉的牙，这时候突然出现了这样一个人，要把二十多年没撒的娇全在他身上撒完。<br/>金主什么时候能明明白白告诉自己一句“我喜欢你”？自己什么时候才能变成那个被需要的呢？为什么没有人对他说“张艺兴，我爱你，没有你我就要死了”？虽然外面有很多人对他说过这种话，可他们都不是自己的男朋友啊。<br/>自己在乎的人根本不需要自己，又有什么用呢？<br/>金主好像知道他不开心了，提出要和他视频聊天。<br/>这可怎么办。<br/>这是他们在一起之后第一次面对面讲话，如果金主不喜欢自己怎么办？觉得自己丑怎么办？要跟自己分手怎么办？<br/>张艺兴要被自己纠结死了，纠结的脑壳疼。<br/>他一天没有行程，一直在作曲室里待着，脸上没化妆，头发也乱七八糟的。金主打来电话的时候他正窝在被子里。<br/>视频接通了，金主的电脑屏幕上出现了一个把被子拉到脸上只露出一双眼睛和眉毛的小孩。<br/>金主笑了起来。<br/>“张艺兴？”<br/>“干嘛。”<br/>他的声音闷闷的从被子里传出来。<br/>“让我看看你。”<br/>“不要。”<br/>金主比他想象的要年轻，也更英俊。不知怎么，他竟然觉得自己的脸热得发烫。<br/>“又不是不知道你长什么样子。”<br/>“我没化妆。”<br/>“没化妆怕什么，以后还要上床呢，上床的时候也要化着妆吗？”<br/>“我丑....”<br/>“丑也要看。”<br/>张艺兴缩在被子里直摇头。<br/>“这样子等到见了面那天怎么办？”<br/>张艺兴被问住了。<br/>是啊，总有一天要见面的。<br/>他们沉默了一会，张艺兴慢慢的把被子拉了下来，一张小脸从屏幕里露了出来。<br/>他的脸比金主想象中的还要瘦，还要白，没化妆的双眼皮更明显。他没有看金主，往下耷拉着眼皮。<br/>“你眉毛好淡。”<br/>他没想到金主开口的第一句话竟是这个。<br/>“没画，就是这样子了。”<br/>他抬起了眼睛，双眼皮更明显了，可还是低着头。<br/>“你像个学生。”<br/>“你又笑话我。”<br/>“但是很好看。”<br/>张艺兴不说话了。<br/>“你这么像学生，到时候不舍得碰你怎么办？”<br/>张艺兴没说话，在心里犯嘀咕。<br/>你看吧，还不是看到我的脸觉得我丑，连床都不想跟我上了。<br/>他又把被子拉了上去，只露出两截眉毛。<br/>金主知道他的小孩儿又胡思乱想去了。<br/>“你知道吗，我其实是不谈恋爱的。”<br/>金主说。<br/>“那你为什么要跟我在一起？”<br/>他的声音从被子里传出来。<br/>“因为坦诚吧。”<br/>张艺兴听了，把脸从被窝里露出来，抬头看着金主。<br/>这话说到他心里去了，金主想。屏幕里的小孩不说话，却认真的望着他，好像在想什么。他不是在看自己，只是找个地方安放目光而已，小脑袋瓜不知道又在想些什么。他的眉毛淡淡的，嘴唇透出着它原本的颜色，整张脸清澈动人。<br/>他像个透明的小人，金主想。和他的心一样，一眼就望到底了。<br/>“我元旦会回国。”<br/>“真的吗？”<br/>小孩的眼睛突然亮了一下。<br/>“时间不长，就三天。”<br/>现在离元旦还有不到十天的时间。<br/>“能不能多待几天啊？”<br/>“我太忙了，陪你过完新年，就要回去工作了。”<br/>哪怕是三天也要见。张艺兴买了新的睡衣和内裤，甚至细心地把下面的体毛都刮了。<br/>“买点安全套。”<br/>金主说。<br/>张艺兴在网上看了半天，什么类型的安全套都有，最后挑了那种最普通的。三天，总不会一直都在做吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>